1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is a roof-opening device and method for use by fire fighters and more particularly relates to a tool having a shaft with a handle positioned at the top end of the shaft and a fulcrum member transversely positioned at the other end of the shaft with a pair of spaced-apart tines extending from the fulcrum member which tines, when the device is in use, are forced into a slot cut into the roof of a burning building for the lifting and removal of panels of roofing plywood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fighting fires, it is necessary to vent the building that is burning. Such venting occurs at the roof to allow the escape of gases. If these gases are not allowed to escape, they can build up and an explosion could occur which could seriously injure or kill firemen who are within the building fighting the fire. Presently firemen labor strenuously with axes to open the roof of a burning building by chopping through the roof material. Frequently the roof material is made up of 4.times.8 ft panels of plywood covered with other layers of material such as tar paper or shingles. Chopping through such roof panels with axes can take as long as three to five minutes to open up a sufficiently large vent opening. Also chopping a vent causes a great deal of damage as the plywood panels are broken and splintered into pieces, and the roof must later be recovered be secure the building after the fire is put out.